


When the Thief gets Stolen

by ohmneesan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Feitan, Dead Characters are Dead, Gen, feitan is confused abt feelings, feitan wants love but how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmneesan/pseuds/ohmneesan
Summary: "We steal what we want."That's how the Phantom Troupe lived, stealing what they want and killing whoever gets in their way. But there's something lacking for a while and Feitan surely noticed that. He didn't know what to do until he suddenly met you on the verge of death.Confused with his mixed feelings, he decided to keep you as his ward. Not caring when you go fiercer every day.Although, he actually loved it when you take control.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	When the Thief gets Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> mwah

_**THE MELODY OF**_ hearing the echoes of their screams wasn't ringing in his ears. Feitan knows that something is wrong, but he doesn't know what causes his discontent. He would join in the others in finishing off their targets, but there was nothing entertaining about it anymore. 

He felt an aura behind him but he didn't have to be alert. After all, it was only Shizuku.

Her eyes fell down on the floor, the same blank face was pressed on her face. She then looks up to Feitan, "Do I have to clean this up?"

Feitan dropped his gaze to the corpses of the bodyguards of a wealthy family. He merely rolled his shoulders back, "Don't bother. The others wouldn't care if this family was murdered, they would actually be glad about it."

"Okay," Shizuku replied with a monotonous tone.

The boy turned his back from the other as he started to walk, making Shizuku question him, "Where are you going?"

Feitan side-glanced her, his slanted eyes met with her doe ones. He decided to look away.

_"Just going to find some scraps."_

_. . ._

You were hiding in your closet when you felt an overwhelming aura near your spot. You held your breath for a second. You didn't know Nen, so it would be a stupid decision to fight off the spiders with the knowledge of you being the only family member alive. You were already on set in waiting for the spiders to leave, _but they just had to look around for survivors_.

"Shizuku said that the parents have a (daughter/son). Looks like they're good at hide-n-seek." a soft voice whispered. 

You didn't want to move. Just the slight shift of air would alert them.

"I guess," Feitan glanced at the closet where he could feel someone there, "they're not that good after all."

He slowly walked closer to the wooden closet, his slender fingers trailing the metal handle. _"Ready or not, here I come."_

 _And he swiftly opened the_ _closet_.

The first thing he saw was your frightened eyes. He then gazed at the wound on your arm. His cold stare seemed like it was boring to your soul, you didn't move away; instead, you gave him a glare (even though knowing that it would harm you in any way). It amused Feitan how you could still put up a brave face.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned, motioning towards your wound.

You quickly glanced at the blood on your arm. You were so focused on trying to keep hidden, you almost forgot about your bleeding arm. You sighed heavily before meeting his eyes again, you moved back when he was suddenly so close to you. He grabbed your arm and squeezed it.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked again, his voice cold.

You gulped, "Stop gripping it like that and it wouldn't hurt."

He dropped your hand and laughed softly; making him stop short.

"You're entertaining." He piped, making you huff a reply, "Well I am not for entertainment. If you would have me dead, then do it so. I don't want to spend another time with you."

" _Huh_ ," he tilted his head and examined you closer. Your eyes lowered to his, making him smirk. "I never asked for your opinion now, _have I?_ "

You pulled back away from him, "Well, I never did as well. And you have the audacity to sass me? I know you're from the Phantom Troupe but I never expected you to be so entitled."

Feitan's nose scrunched in annoyance, he absolutely knew that handling you would be such a pain in the ass. He was already thinking of killing you already, but he stopped his hand midway as it almost reached your neck; you felt a warm liquid trailing down with a dull pain. You stopped moving. You weren't certain of what is the best thing to do.

The cloud in his eyes made you shiver. 

"You know what?" he sighed and stood up. "I'll let you live, but," he pulled you towards him, his hand gripping yours tightly as the other nestled on your waist, " _you have to live with me_."

There were many feelings bubbling in the pit of your stomach, but one thing that you were certain of was fear and excitement. Why were you excited?

Well, whenever you look into his eyes, he screams of danger.

 _And you were also certain that he couldn't kill you_.

. . .

The few days were spent with Feitan. The more you spent time with him, the more you realized that he wasn't actually that hostile. In fact, all he ever did with you was lying in bed; cuddling.

Who knew one of the strongest members in the Phantom Troupe was a little spoon?

There were certain times where sadism suddenly appeared out of nowhere. There was also bloodlust. Those were the times where you didn't know how to handle him, it was like handling a wild beast. He didn't want to hurt you, not at all. But you had some bruises on your arms and legs where he gripped on too tightly.

You couldn't blame him. That was his nature while he grows up, he was used to it. 

"I hate you for making me feel this way." he once whispered with his eyes closed. You brushed his bangs away and softly whispered back;

" _Then kill me._ "

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Feitan opened his eyes and stared right through yours. He was ultimately vulnerable in front of you. 

"I _just_ can't."

. . .

You were in front of a coffee shop in Yorknew City. Feitan warned you in being careful about your surroundings. The warnings he had said never really stayed in your mind, you only remembered a few keywords; chain user, danger, stay, _live_.

Feitan never really held your hand, but he did it today. He intertwined his fingers with yours.

It was a warm feeling and you enjoyed it. 

"So, shall we go in?" you chirped with a teasing smile. There was an obvious lovesick look in Feitan's eyes as he stared at you, but you pretended that you never really noticed it. 

He coughed and looked away, "Okay." he shortly replied.

You sat at the back of the coffee shop and ordered your favorite. Feitan ordered the same. He only said that he wanted to know your tastes.

"I'll just go to the bathroom." you murmured and stood up, his eyes followed you.

"I should come with you-"

" _No_."

Feitan halted to a stop, he only stared at you for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. You gave him a huge smile and turned away.

" _Simp_ ," you whispered.

Feitan narrowed his eyes at your back, "I heard that."

You could only giggle as an answer.

Once you reached the bathroom, there was already a woman waiting in line. You gave her a timid smile and waited next to her.

"You should go in first, I don't mind." the stranger said and gave a smile to you. Tilting your head in confusion, you could only smile, "Oh. Okay."

Just as you answered, the door opened where a guy in a suit walked out. He yawned and sluggishly walked in front of you and back to his table. 

"I guess I should go," you quickly piped and stepped in the bathroom. Once you went inside, you felt dizzy and fell down. You were waiting for the hard concrete floor but you saw the woman holding you. You were about to say thank you until you blackout.

. . .

You woke up in a dark place. You were tied into a chair. There was no bother in trying to injure yourself and hoping to miraculously escape the tight rope against your skin. You adjusted your eyes in the darkness. You heard the curtains being pulled, the pale moonlight slid in through the window; giving you vision.

"You're awake." a familiar voice said. You snapped your head to the figure and saw a different person with scarlet red eyes. You assumed he was the woman from the coffee shop, and perhaps, the chain user.

You shrugged, "Will you be able to finally kill me?" you smiled softly towards the blonde who kept a blank look. His once red eyes turned back to a darker shade of brown.

"No. But you're worth as a hostage." he slid down on a chair and leaned towards you. "What I want from you is to tell me information about the member who you are with."

"You mean Fei?" you hummed and shook your head. "No. I don't think I should say something, I don't think Fei would like that at all."

The blonde sighed, "They are murderers. How could you side with them? Didn't they kill your family?"

"Yes. Yes, they did. If you're wondering why I'm the only one alive, that was because Fei never wanted to kill me. He never tortured me or anything, not of any sort. They never made me kill other people too."

None of you talked for a while. You smiled helplessly to him.

"When your family is gone, you just have to find another one that would take you in and take care of you. And by the looks of it, even if they were a bunch of murderers, they never hurt me in a way where they meant it." you softly mumbled, but you were sure that he heard you well.

The blonde shakes his head, but there was anger visible in his eyes. "How can you love a murderer?"

"But haven't you killed someone too?"

The question made the other stop, he glanced away.

You shrugged, "We kill plenty of people. Let it be physical or emotional, that's just how it goes. Words hurt too, you know." Your eyes traced his figure. You opened your mouth to continue, "I had my plenty of shares in murders. People always say I had a sharp-tongue. I betrayed others with lies too."

He was about to speak but you cut him off.

"And don't you dare deny the fact that you kept a secret from someone or did something that could've killed them. You're still human too, _Kurapika_. The difference is that you're so full of rage to the point where you forget about the people who care about you. I don't blame you for wanting revenge, but never abandon the present for the past. Because if you do," your eyes softened.

"You will always be alone."

Kurapika stood up and laughed. "I'm surprised you know my name."

"I have my ways." you shrugged.

The blonde shook his head, "I'm not here to have an earful from you. I'm here to interrogate you."

You beamed, "I will still never talk."

Kurapika's phone rang, making him answer it. He peeped at you before leaving the room. And just as he left, you caught a tap from the window making you snap a glance. It was Feitan and he looked worried.

The window broke but you were surprised that it didn't make a sound. You watched as Feitan slid inside the room and took off the rope that burned your skin. You grinned at him, "You came."

Feitan looked away, "Of course I did. You're stuck with me until the day you die."

He grabbed your hand softly before squeezing it, sending a bunch of butterflies in your stomach. Feitan lowered his scarf and smiled.

"Let's get out of here."

. . .

"So you weren't _that_ worried?" you teased him while combing his raven hair with your fingers. 

Feitan scoffed, "Of course I was worried. _Stop_ making me say these things." he whined and nuzzled closer to you. You laughed at his actions but you never moved away from him. There was something comforting about being with Feitan.

"Hey," you called out to him to which he replied with a hum, "would you die for me?"

He paused for a moment before giving an answer, "Yes."

You nodded and stopped combing his hair, you lied down to face him. "Would you live for me?"

He held both of your hands and gave your palm a kiss. "It's still a yes. I won't let death be the reason for us to be away from each other. I swear on that."

"And what do you swear?"

His eyes showed the same lovesick look he always wore, and with that, he answered.

" _Everything_."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> probably unrevised, ew.


End file.
